


You Need a Study Break

by shinpussy



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy
Summary: Hangyul se queda en casa de Wooseok mientras estudia para su último examen y descubre que hay ventajas y desventajas de estudiar junto a su novio.Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.Yo solo me encargo de traducir.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul





	You Need a Study Break

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Need a Study Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853579) by [wjmoon (sodapeach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/wjmoon). 



Hangyul pensaba que los finales de secundaria eran malos, pero nada se compara con la tensión al final de cada semestre en la universidad. Todo se pondera de una manera que puede dañarlo y se ha estado metiendo debajo de su piel. _¿Qué pasa si no soy lo suficientemente inteligente? ¿Qué pasa si no puedo hacer esto?_

Él sabe en el fondo que no importa. No va a ir a la escuela de medicina y sus padres nunca lo presionaron para que se convirtiera en fiscal ni nada, pero aún así, la idea de fallarse a sí mismo y a su familia le afecta de una manera que no puede ignorar. Hay otra persona a la que le preocupa decepcionar y ese es Wooseok.

Wooseok nunca ha dicho nada que pueda hacerle creer que no es lo suficientemente bueno, pero que no ha podido cambiar su corazón dudoso. No sabe qué hará si llega el día y Wooseok ya no está allí, pero hace todo lo que puede para no pensar ene so. Pero aún así, en momentos como estos, cuando la presión se vuelve demasiado, las dudas se establecen y todo lo que puede hacer es retirarse dentro de sí mismo.

Es por eso que cuando Wooseok se sienta a su lado silenciosamente en el sofá, Hangyul no puede mirarlo. Mantiene sus ojos en la pantalla de su computadora portátil, la tenue luz azulada que lo hace desenfocar. Si Wooseok quiere ver televisión o jugar un juego, ese es su derecho. Es su departamento y puede hacer lo que quiera y si Hangyul decide que no puede concentrarse, puede regresar a su propia casa.

Pero Wooseok está callado como un gato con las piernas dobladas debajo de sí mismo. No dice ni hace nada, pero Hangyul puede sentir su mirada fija en él. Tiene una mirada tan poderosa y curiosa. No juzga, pero piensa tan alto que cualquiera se vería obligado a mirar hacia otro lado si no está acostumbrado. Algunas veces el mismo Hangyul no está acostumbrado.

Desearía poder leer su mente a veces, pero tiene miedo de lo que pueda encontrar. ¿Qué pasa si Wooseok no piensa en él como solía hacerlo? ¿Y si está aburrido? ¿Qué pasa si Hangyul falla sus exámenes?

No importa porque ha dejado de escribir, demasiado consciente para fingir que sabe lo que está haciendo y Wooseok se da cuenta. Probablemente quería llamar su atención, pero no sabía la mejor manera de hacerlo. No ha recibido ninguna atención en mucho tiempo, pero Hangyul agradece que no hayan comenzado a pelear por eso.

Nunca pelean, de verdad. Nunca se malinterpretan, pero discuten lo suficiente como para que parezca una pelea desde el exterior, pero cada vez que se enfrenta a Wooseok para enrojecer de ira sus bonitas mejillas, es su silencioso te amo y cuando Wooseok lo amenaza con toda la frustración en el mundo, él sabe que es porque lo ama de vuelta. Pero, ¿y si Wooseok se cansa de esperarlo? ¿Qué pasa si está agotando su paciencia?

Antes de que los pensamientos puedan llevárselo, Wooseok se acerca y coloca su cabeza sobre su hombro. El peso es extraño y familiar al mismo tiempo y lo sacude. "¿Estás teniendo dificultades?"

"No," miente. "Estoy terminando."

"¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?" Wooseok pregunta. "No te has movido en horas."

"Me he movido," Hangyul no está de acuerdo, solo para molestarlo.

"Vas a convertirte en una roca gigante y arruinar mi sofá," lo regaña débilmente. "Nunca saldé de los cojines."

"Eso te conviene," dice, volviendo a escribir una vez que ve que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Quizás Wooseok tenga razón en que ha estado sentado allí por mucho tiempo.

"¡¿Para qué?!"

"Estoy seguro de que hiciste algo," dice Hangyul. "No es que eso sea un shock para nadie."

"No hice nada," se queja Wooseok. "Hoy."

Hangyul tararea y lo besa a un lado de la cabeza antes de regresar a sus estudios. Siente a Wooseok suspirar y los sentimientos dudosos se agitan y tal vez solo necesita un poco de tranquilidad "¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"No," dice Wooseok sin pensarlo y siente una calidez en el pecho que le hace querer seguir estudiando. Es conflictivo porque, por un lado, lo motiva, pero por otro, hace que quiera dejar de hacer lo que esté haciendo y aferrarse al mayor hasta que pase el invierno. “Quiero que te muevas. Quiero que comas algo. Quiero que parpadees más de una vez cada cinco minutos."

Hangyul lo mira y parpadea. "¿Así está mejor?"

Cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza y Hangyul lo besa en la punta de la nariz. Le encantan las partes más pequeñas de él. No considera que Wooseok sea pequeño teniendo en cuenta que tienen la misma altura, pero le gustan las partes que lo hacen pequeño como la punta de su nariz y la redondez de las mejillas cuando ha estado comiendo bien. Le gusta la curva de sus orejas y la forma de su boca cuando hace pucheros, de la misma manera que cuando Hangyul se aleja solo dándole eso.

"¿Qué?" Hangyul pregunta, queriendo escucharlo decirlo sobre todo porque avergonzaba mucho a Wooseok ser cariñoso con él. Preferiría molestarlo a decir algo lindo, pero el significado seguía siendo el mismo.

"Un beso y te dejaré en paz," dice.

"No, no lo harás," se ríe Hangyul, pero lo hace de todos modos. No le importa si Wooseok se cierne sobre él en silencio y se queja de que no parpadea lo suficiente. Pero lo recarga y tal vez estirar las piernas no sería horrible. Pero primero quiere besar a Wooseok. Quiere sentir su rostro en sus manos mientras él sonríe cálidamente contra su boca. Quiere sentir que sus dedos tiran suavemente de la parte trasera de su camisa. "No puedes."

Wooseok suspira. "¿Por qué me desafiarías?"

"¿Crees que será divertido que me dejes solo para probar un punto?" pregunta Hangyul.

"No sé, podría ser," dice.

Es el turno de Hangyul para poner mala cara. Cierra su computadora portátil y la deja a un lado antes de volver a caer en el cojín con el ceño fruncido en los labios que Wooseok tendrá que quitar personalmente si quiere verlo desaparecer.

"No te dejaré solo," dice Wooseok.

"Te dije que no lo harías después de un beso," sonríe alegremente. La cara de Wooseok se retuerce en un ceño fruncido y ahí es cuando está más lindo. Hangyul espera que le grite. Espera que golpee su puño contra su pecho. Espera que se siente en su regazo para ser molesto y evitar que vuelva a levantar su computadora. Pero Wooseok lo fulmina le da una mala mirada, aunque Hangyul no está convencido. Puede ver la forma en que está echando humo debajo de la superficie y eso solo lo alienta más. "Solo admite que eres predecible y tengo razón."

Wooseok deja escapar un fuerte ruido de frustración y se arroja a él solo para morderlo. Hangyul grita de dolor y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Wooseok para empujarlo hacia su pecho. Le muerde el pelo y tira lo suficiente como para escuchar una pequeña protesta. "Eres lo peor."

"¿Lo soy?"

"No," se empuja hacia arriba, liberándose del agarre de Hangyul para besarlo con fuerza.

"Todavía tengo que estudiar," advierte contra sus labios, sintiendo la agitación dentro de sí mismo que lo hace querer arrojar la computadora a un lado y arrastrar a Wooseok con él.

Wooseok sen queja y asiente. "Pero cuando terminen tus finales, nos llevara varios días recuperarnos."

"Por supuesto," dice. "Gracias por estar aquí para mi."

Wooseok se sonroja y se da vuelta, tomando su asiento junto a él nuevamente donde estaba antes. "Es mi trabajo."

"No todos lo intentan," le recordó. "Podrías odiarme y estar allí para alguien más."

"Solo estás estudiando," dijo Wooseok, con molestia en su voz porque lo odia. Odia que Hangyul todavía tenga un muro entre él que no puede derribar, pero es paciente y nunca se queja. "Si no puedo estar ahí para ti cuando estás haciendo cosas importantes para tu vida, ¿cuál es el punto? Te extrañé un poco y quería un beso, pero esperaré otro."

Se inclina y coloca sus labios en la mejilla de Wooseok. Se siente húmedo y febril y probablemente ni siquiera sabe que se está enfermando. Por supuesto, es pegajoso cuando no se siente bien. No le preocupa enfermarse porque, incluso si lo hace, sus exámenes terminarán pronto y pueden pasar las vacaciones juntos en la cama siendo miserables y amenazándose mutuamente con pañuelos de papel usados.

"Te sientes cálido," dice. Wooseok tararea. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Creo que sí," dice. "¿Por qué?"

Se pone la mano en la frente y frunce el ceño. "Estás muy caliente."

"¿Caliente?" Wooseok se ríe.

"Podría freír un huevo en tu frente," dice. No es tan malo todavía.

Wooseok levanta la mano y siente su rostro. "Bueno, eso apesta..."

Hangyul resopla. "Te tomas muy raro estar enfermo."

"Todavía no estoy enfermo, pero ahora estoy condenado," dice.

"Tu destino está sellado," dice. "¿Quieres que te traiga algo?"

"Se supone que yo debo traerte algo," lo regaña Wooseok. "Es por eso que estoy aquí."

"No estoy enfermo," señala.

"Yo tampoco," dice Wooseok. "Todavía."

"¿Qué dices si me tomo un descanso y nos preocupamos por ti un poco?"

"Solo cuenta porque te estás tomando un descanso."

Se levantan y Hangyul tarda un minuto en estirarse. Le duele todo el cuerpo por estar inactivo durante demasiado tiempo y si Wooseok no estuviera enfermo, le pediría que le dé un masaje en la espalda, pero solo tendrá que rodar sobre el brazo del sofá cuando no esté mirando.

Entran juntos a la pequeña cocina de Wooseok y encuentran una bolsa de caldo de huesos congelado en el congelador para Wooseok, pero él necesita vitaminas y no tienen ningún suplemento.

"Voy a correr a la tienda," dice Hangyul, caminando para agarrar su abrigo acolchado mientras Wooseok pone el caldo congelado en una sartén.

"¿Para qué?"

"Necesitas jugo de naranja," dice. "Eso evitará que te enfermes. Y yo también, supongo."

Wooseok lo sigue y frunce el ceño. "Deberías estar estudiando. Voy a ir yo."

"No es necesario salir al frío y yo necesito estirar las piernas," dice. "Pero dame algo de dinero, estoy en quiebra."

Wooseok estalla en una carcajada que arruga sus ojos.

"Lo digo en serio," se queja Hangyul. "¡Solo soy un estudiante universitario en bancarrota que trata de darle a su novio su jugo de naranja!"

"¡Solo quieres bocadillos!" Wooseok lo acusa.

Hangyul jadea en shock. _"¡¿Qué?!"_

"¡No finjas ese tono conmigo! ¡Te conozco!"

Se cubre el pecho con las manos porque el ataque es demasiado personal. "¡No puedo creer que digas algo así!"

"¡¿Me equivoco?!" Wooseok exige.

"¡No! ¡Pero no puedo creer que lo digas!"

Una sonrisa divertida se desliza por los labios de Wooseok mientras piensa y Hangyul no tiene idea de lo que podría hacer a continuación. Aquí es cuando es más impredecible, cuando sonríe como un gato jugando con un ratón, pero seguramente este no es el momento para que haga algo terrible. Seguramente no está tramando algo. Wooseok gira sobre sus talones y camina de regreso a su habitación y regresa con su tarjeta entre dos dedos como si fuera un arma. Hangyul traga nerviosamente. Considera que no debería haber preguntado, pero realmente está en quiebra. Eso no fue necesariamente una mentira y sí, él quiere un bocadillo, pero ¿es eso tan malo?

"¿Qué?" Dice, mirando la tarjeta y de vuelta a Wooseok.

Wooseok parpadea, completamente confundido. "¿No necesitabas dinero?"

Hangyul se sacude a sí mismo. "Sí, pero esto se siente intenso y no sé si me gusta."

"Solo estoy jugando contigo," bromea Wooseok. "Ve a buscarnos bocadillos."

"¿Para los dos?" Él levanta una ceja.

"Si no regresas con jugo de naranja y suficientes snacks para que uno de nosotros tenga dolor de estómago, voy a estar muy molesto," dice Wooseok mientras cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

Hangyul se relaja. Obviamente, el estrés lo está afectando porque, ¿por qué otra cosa en el mundo Wooseok _le daría su tarjeta_? Wooseok se la da y Hangyul promete traerle muchos bocadillos antes de irse, pero cuando regresa, se sorprende de lo tarde que es.

"Por eso quería que pararas," dice Wooseok. "Necesitas descansar si quieres salir bien en tu examen de mañana."

"Para eso están las bebidas energéticas," dice. Le da el jugo a Wooseok y lo obliga a beberlo antes de abrirse una botella. La sopa se ha calentado y Wooseok revuelve los paquetes de bocadillos mientras cocina los paquetes de ramen para ellos.

"¿Trajiste un helado?" pregunta en voz baja como si estuviera preocupado porque dirá que no.

"Está en el fondo de una de las bolsas," dice Hangyul. "Oh, sí, supongo que deberías ponerlo en el congelador antes de que se derrita por todas partes."

"Vaya, compraste muchos dulces," se dice a sí mismo. "¿Asaltaste a Willy Wonka?"

"El tipo se lo merecía," dice. "Y compré una cantidad razonable de dulces."

"No sé si esto cuenta como razonable," dice Wooseok mientras sacude el contenido sobre la mesa y cuando las bolsas de gomitas y chocolates se derraman, lamenta el hecho de que Wooseok tenga razón.

"Dijiste que querías un dolor de estómago," se defiende.

"Oh, ¿planeabas compartir?" él se burla.

"No, pero lo que cuenta es el pensamiento."

Wooseok estalla en una carcajada alegre antes de abrir una de las bolsas y romperla por la parte de atrás para usar el plástico como plato. Se mete una gelatina en la boca y sonríe mientras mastica _los dulces de Hangyul_. Como si no compartieran todo incondicionalmente. Como si Wooseok no se esforzara constantemente por cuidarlo, incluso si las personas perciben a Wooseok como el que necesita ser mimado.

"Eres el peor," dice Hangyul. Se acerca a él y coloca su cabeza sobre el hombro de Wooseok. Sin decir una palabra, Wooseok levanta una de las jaleas y la levanta para alimentarlo. _"Gracias."_

Hacen una comida de sopa, ramen, salchichas, dulces y helados y probablemente parecería triste desde el exterior, pero para alguien que estudia para los exámenes, esto es combustible. Su cerebro necesita las toxinas de todos los alimentos procesados para contener la información hasta que se terminen sus exámenes finales. ¡Para eso están los conservantes! ¡Está justo ahí en el nombre! Y Wooseok tiene su caldo de huesos y jugo de naranja y sus fideos picantes y los suplementos que Hangyul tomó antes de olvidarse. Y aparentemente su helado también. Su comida no solo es buena para el cerebro de Hangyul, sino que también es buena para la salud de Wooseok y eso es todo lo que realmente importa.

Ninguno de ellos logra tener dolor de estómago por suerte y Wooseok jura que se siente mejor. Pero sus mejillas están rojas y Hangyul no está seguro de que sea una buena señal. Se ofrece a llamar a su madre por él, pero Wooseok lo rechaza.

"Tienes que estudiar," insiste. "Como comiste algo y saliste a caminar, estoy feliz, pero si siento que me estoy enfermando, iré al hospital o algo así."

"¿Crees que puedes ir sin mí?" Él pregunta, un poco molesto. Su corazón se acelera de mala manera y no sabe por qué escuchar eso lo lastimó tanto.

Wooseok hace una mueca. "Si eso significa que puedes pasar."

"Puedo tomar la clase de nuevo."

"No voy a morir," ríe Wooseok, manteniendo su distancia por el bien de la salud de Hangyul.

Hangyul lo atrae hacia él y lo abraza lastimosamente. "No digas la palabra con 'm'."

 _"Aigoo,"_ bromea Wooseok dramáticamente, acariciando la parte posterior de su cabello para consolarlo. "No voy a 'm' y no tendrás que volver a tomar la clase."

Hangyul inclina la cabeza y suspira en su cuello. "Deberías ir a la cama."

"Quiero estar contigo," dice y las palabras le dan mariposas. No debería ser tan fácil para él hacerlo sentir tan suave, pero tal vez sea porque Wooseok no es el tipo de persona que arroja cosas dulces a menos que quiera decirlas y Wooseok quiere estar con él.

"Cuando lo dices así, ¿cómo se supone que debo decir que no?". Wooseok se mueve hacia él como si quisiera besarlo, pero no puede. Por encima de cualquier otra cosa, no quiere enfermarlo, por lo que se aleja y pone un poco de aire entre ellos. Es por su propio bien, pero el gesto lo hace sentir enfermo de una manera diferente. ¿No sería mejor estar infectado?

"No puedes," dice. "Así que ve a estudiar y déjame quedarme _en mi propio apartamento_."

Hangyul cede. Tal vez sea porque está cansado y no tiene ganas de hacer que Wooseok haga nada, o tal vez porque cree que estudiar no será tan malo con Wooseok cerniéndose sobre él. De cualquier manera, regresa a su lugar en el sofá donde está su computadora portátil y reanuda lo que estaba haciendo.

Wooseok se sienta con él en silencio y juega con su teléfono. Hace a Hangyul querer entrometerse. Estira el cuello para ver si está jugando un juego o si está en Instagram o está haciendo algo más divertido que la tarea. Wooseok lo atrapa mirando y asoma su mejilla. "Esto no es estudiar."

"Solo estoy mirando," dice inocentemente.

Wooseok pone los ojos en blanco y los dirige hacia la boca de Hangyul y frunce el ceño. "Esto no es justo."

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy enfermo," suspira.

Se inclina y atrapa sus labios como si se alejaran. Wooseok se aleja rápidamente, preocupado. "No me importa si me enfermo."

"Sí," insiste. Roba otro beso otra vez y Wooseok lo aparta. "¡Para!"

"No," se ríe y lo vuelve a hacer. Wooseok frunce el ceño, pero no lo detiene. “Necesito energía. Esto me está dando energía."

"Esto te está dando gérmenes," dice Wooseok, pero se inclina hacia adelante y besa su mejilla. "El último."

"De ninguna manera," se queja y deja caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo después de que terminen tus exámenes," le recuerda Wooseok.

"No," Hangyul le recuerda. "Estarás enfermo cuando terminen mis exámenes y a menos que yo también esté enfermo, no habrá más besos."

Wooseok mira hacia otro lado como si estuviera teniendo una revelación. "Oh no…"

"Oh, sí," dice.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Wooseok dice, angustiado. "No habrá besos a este ritmo."

"Tienes que besarme ahora, o tal vez no lo puedas hacer hasta el final del año," dice con tristeza. "Podría ser nuestro último beso de la década y se desperdició en mi mejilla."

"Increíble..." dice Wooseok, pero se rinde. Tal vez sea la comida en su estómago o su falta de sentido a una hora tan terrible de la mañana, pero lo agarra y lo besa profundamente como probablemente haya querido hacerlo desde que el período de exámenes de Hangyul comenzó. Sabe a caramelo y Hangyul cree que vale la pena arriesgarse. Tal vez no a sus notas, probablemente estudió lo suficiente, pero no le importa tener un resfriado a cambio de pasar un buen rato con su novio.

"Soy increíble y tú estás muy enamorado," dice.

"¿Quién lo dice?" se burla Wooseok.

"¿No lo estás?"

"Oh, Dios, cállate," dice antes de besarlo nuevamente, esta vez más hambriento y parece que el descanso de estudio de Hangyul durará un poco más de lo que esperaba, pero no se queja.

Pero Wooseok está enfermo y no está pensando con claridad, por lo que Hangyul lo detiene y se queja de descontento. Coloca el dorso de su mano sobre su frente y frunce el ceño. "No quiero que estemos juntos así. Te prometo que si te sientes mejor en un par de días, podemos hacer lo que quieras, pero no necesitas preocuparte."

"Haces que parezca que estoy cachondo y salvaje," dice Wooseok.

"Me digo esto a mí mismo, porque podríamos seguir y realmente me gustaría no enfermarte más si puedo evitarlo," dice.

"¿Por qué eres el responsable en este momento?" Se queja, pero se sienta y acepta los sentimientos de Hangyul.

"¡Siempre soy el responsable! ¡¿Por qué todos piensan que eres tú?!"

"Porque eres el bebé," dice. "¡Y yo soy mayor!"

"¡Apenas!" Hangyul dice.

"¡Por tres años!"

 _"Oooh, el bebé cansado y enfermo está sacando la tarjeta de la edad para obtener lo que quiere,"_ se burla Hangyul.

"De ahora en adelante, debes hablarme formalmente," Wooseok cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

"No, gracias," Hangyul imita el gesto. _"Seokie."_

"¡¿Seokie?! Es Sr. Seokie para ti."

"Sr. Seokie," repite. "Sr. Seokie, tengo tarea que hacer, así que si me disculpa..."

Wooseok frunce los labios, pero no puede decir nada porque Hangyul _tiene que_ estudiar. Han jugado lo suficiente y ahora es hora de hablar en serio. "Bien, Sr. Lee."

Hangyul exhala bruscamente, un cosquilleo en su espalda. "Ten cuidado."

"Solo estoy bromeando," dice Wooseok dulcemente y vuelve a desplazarse por su teléfono sabiendo exactamente lo que hizo. Hangyul pone mala cara y regresa a su trabajo escolar y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que una cabeza llegue a su hombro. Él mira la pantalla sin decir una palabra y Hangyul daría cualquier cosa por poder cerrar su computadora y enterrar su rostro en su cabello hasta que uno de ellos se duerma, pero se mantiene fuerte.

Wooseok se queda dormido, roncando suavemente en su oído y le preocupa que su cuello se lastime si se queda así por mucho tiempo, así que finalmente deja de estudiar y lo despierta. Wooseok tiene mala cara cuando está medio dormido, pero lo deja llevarlo a su habitación. Ambos se cambian y colapsan en la pila de sábanas y él no recuerda haberse quedado dormido agarrado a Wooseok.

Pero afortunadamente, el descanso es lo que necesitan porque al día siguiente las respuestas le llegarán naturalmente como si fuera un experto en el tema y Wooseok se sentirá mejor y su fiebre desaparecerá. Terminarán el resto de sus bocadillos y recuperarán el tiempo que perdieron durante el mes y comenzarán el nuevo año y la nueva década juntos sin ningún estrés o enfermedad que se cierna sobre ellos.

Hasta que Wooseok le pida que se mude con él.


End file.
